


Behind Closed Doors

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Kisses, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie run into each other in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Peggy pulled Angie into the bathroom stall and locked the door behind them.

“What the hell–” Angie began to shout and without thinking Peggy silenced her with a kiss.

“You have to be quiet,” Peggy whispered.

“What are you doing here English?”

“I am here on a case. What are you doing here. And with Whitney Frost. ”

Angie crossed her arms and leaned against the stall door. “Are you jealous?”

Peggy scoffed at the idea. “I am not jealous.”

“Really?” Angie leaned forward and pursed her lips. “What if I told you we’re sleeping together?”

Peggy’s back straightened “Are you?”

“Ha! You are jealous!”

“Angie this is serious.”

“Whitney saw me in Oklahoma. She believes in me. She got me a roll in her movie.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Really? Is that what this is about? Angie, I wasn’t going to go to Howard and say ‘hire my girlfriend in your film’.”

Angie was silent. “Girlfriend?” She finally whispered.

Peggy shook her head, “I need you to listen to me Angie. Whitney Frost is not who you think. I need you to find an excuse to leave and then meet me at this address” Peggy   
quickly wrote Jarvis’ address on a tissue “please Ange. I promise you I will explain what’s going on.”

Angie stared at her and then leaned forward and kissed her. “I’ll be there.” She unlocked the door and began to step out of the stall but then she stopped herself, turned around and said, “I didn’t leave because of the movie. I would never let something as shallow as that cause the end of our relationship.”


End file.
